


Gifts

by lovehaunts



Series: Benefaction [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (soft necro tbh), Argentina, El Calafate, Established Relationship, Frottage, Gifts, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Light daddy kink, M/M, Murder Husbands, Necrophilia, Objectification of a Corpse, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Service Top, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, the oral sex is between hannibal and will fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehaunts/pseuds/lovehaunts
Summary: "It's for you, my love," Hannibal had said, three years prior in La Plata, his breath warm against Will's neck. Will's own breath had quickened, his eyes focused on Hannibal's gift lying supine across their bed.*****Set 7 years after TWotL.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Other(s)
Series: Benefaction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916554
Comments: 31
Kudos: 182





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanathil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanathil/gifts).



Tonight's gift is exquisite.

Hannibal has laid it out on clean sheets, its freshly washed skin glowing in the low light of the bedroom. As Will walks closer, he can smell a mixture of sandalwood and lavender. The body is unblemished and beautiful, only marred by a small needle prick at the neck where Hannibal had administered the poison, spoiling the meat. It doesn't matter. This will not be a meal Will and Hannibal enjoy together among elaborate centerpieces and fine wine. This is Hannibal's gift to Will, and it is entirely for Will to enjoy alone.

Will remains uncertain whether this is the Dragon's lingering influence or if it is something he'd always longed for, something to quiet his mind when the stream is not enough, and something that took Hannibal's keen insight and generosity to bring to fruition. 

("It's for you, my love," Hannibal had said, three years prior in La Plata, his breath warm against Will's neck. Will's own breath had quickened, his eyes focused on Hannibal's gift lying supine across their bed.)

Hannibal never watches Will during this act. Will knows it's because Hannibal cannot bear to see him touch anyone else, unless it's during a hunt. And yet, Hannibal will procure these beautiful gifts, end their lives in ways that do minimal damage to the flesh, and bathe them, rubbing oils into the cooling skin. It's all for Will, because Hannibal knows that after, with his body sated and mind calmed, his Will will return to him.

Will disrobes, setting his clothes on the ottoman at the foot of the bed. He sits and runs his hand through the hair, the dark strands still slightly damp. He stretches out next to his gift, his hand trailing down its arm, his fingers playing with the gift's own, the digits still flexible. Hannibal had worked quickly tonight. 

Will leans in, smelling the clean skin and the wonderful combination of aromas Hannibal has chosen this time. Will mouths at the jaw, his hand moving across the belly, and he pushes his hips against its side, his wet cock sliding as he gently rocks.

Sex has always overwhelmed Will. Similar to other aspects of his life, it's difficult to separate his own desires from that of his partner. He'd spent long periods of his adult life avoiding it, including nearly two years in Havana before he'd kissed Hannibal on one unremarkable morning after breakfast, tired of denying this last piece of himself. 

And with Hannibal, sex is different. It's more of a joining between two sides of oneself rather than a vicious feedback loop. But it still becomes too much at times—everything becomes too much—and Will turns avoidant, cold, and desperate to get himself centered.

And this is when Hannibal knows to bring him gifts.

This gift has sharp cheekbones that Will runs his lips across. Ever the narcissist, Hannibal's gifts often resemble himself. However, while beautiful, it remains a pale imitation. 

Will settles between the gift's legs, his hard cock pressed against a softer one. In the past he has entertained the thought of pushing inside, to feel that give, but it seems like a step too far, like a breaking of vows. It's an utterly insane notion, but one he feels a need to uphold nonetheless.

He loses track of how long he ruts against the soft skin, his mind blissfully empty. When he comes, it is with a gasp, warmth seeping between their stomachs. Will rests his head on the smooth, unmoving chest, so unlike the one he is used to, yet still soothing. He lies there for a few minutes before withdrawing.

Will showers in the en suite, brushing his teeth and slipping on a pair of pajama pants. He doesn't look back at his gift as he leaves the bedroom. Hannibal will take care of it later. He always does.

When Will enters the den, Hannibal is reading in his chair. He looks up and has just enough time to uncross his legs and put his book aside before Will is in his lap, kissing him ardently.

"I take it my gift was satisfactory?" Hannibal says when they part, his left hand brushing the side of Will's face, like he had done a lifetime ago in his kitchen. His wedding band is cool against Will's neck. 

Will nods and kisses him again. "It was," he says, his hands going to Hannibal's belt, unbuckling it. "Mind if I have another?"

Hannibal grins, showing his teeth. "Greedy boy."

Will smiles back, kissing Hannibal once more before standing and then kneeling between Hannibal's legs. He undoes the flies, drawing out Hannibal's cock, still soft. It hardens quickly in his palm as Will strokes it. He pulls the foreskin back and drags his tongue across the head before taking Hannibal in deep. Hannibal's hands cup the back of Will's head, holding him, but not guiding. He doesn't need to anymore.

When Hannibal comes, Will swallows it down and then rests his forehead against Hannibal's knee, catching his breath.

"Are we going to need to leave?" Will asks, fearing the answer. They'd had to after the first gift in La Plata, and again after one in Córdoba. Will has grown to love the peace of their home in El Calafate, the beauty of the mountains and the glaciers, and he has grown so tired of running.

Hannibal tilts Will's head up and Will meets his eyes, so full of the adoration that Will had once shied away from. He never does now. "No," Hannibal says, running his thumb across Will's mouth. "It was a local hiker. Won't be missed."

Relieved, Will kisses the thumb and settles his head on Hannibal's lap. As Hannibal's fingers run through his hair, Will closes his eyes, his mind at rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [tanathil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanathil/) for reading an old story of mine and saying "THIS but Hannigram" and for being so supportive during the writing process. ❤ Thank you to Sarah for the beta.


End file.
